Icy Windes
by Beware The Black Waters
Summary: Cold silent pain, years generations gone by. Forgotten through time; with a kingdom under water. In a cracked, falling temple, one last remnant of a forgotten past remained sealed away, as the souls of the people in this forgotten kingdom prayed to the Goddess that it stay sealed away and forgotten. That new people of a remade kingdom never find this horrid past. (Contains one OC)


**A/N: After the events of Spirit Tracks, about 2 -3 years.**

Cold silent pain, years generations gone by. Forgotten through time; with a kingdom under water. In a cracked, falling temple, one last remnant of a forgotten past remained sealed away, as the souls of the people in this forgotten kingdom prayed to the goddess that it stay sealed away and forgotten. That new people of a remade kingdom never find this horrid past. An era of peace had fallen over the new kingdom, and nun wished for that to change. But where peace flourished, there will always be a hidden darkness growing in power. In the many shadows of the world, growing and growing till the time would finally come. And when that time finally would come, their master would awaken, bring darkness on the new kingdom, threw out all it's ages.

For sleeping in that sword, sealed away, sat one of the grated sorcerers known to the kingdoms of old. Wait, and waiting for the time, waiting for the seal to brake for his freedom to finally come, and soon, it would.

Anca traced her thin cold fingers over the hit of the sword once again. Her adoptive father had found it while out exploring the sea with Linebeck. She was sure they were both working out some deal over the sword. Glancing at her drawing again she started drawing the rest of the sword. When they pulled the sword from the sea, it nearly flipped the boat over. Poor Link wasn't use to the seas, his groaning made it's way to her pointy ears. Link never had been on a boat before, yet he had no trouble going under water in his trains. Anca was very use to them, after all her father never saw fit to live on the land. All she knew was ships, boats, and anything else that was used in water. Why Link had come along with them, she wasn't very sure. But it mostly had something to with Linebeck, she didn't like him very much. "I wanna go hoooome." Link whined his face in the pillow.

"I know, but laying like that won't help any, lay on your back and eat some bread." Anca replied bluntly.

"Anca you're so cooold."

"Thank you very much, I have to keep up as the Ice Queen of New Hyrule." her icy blue eyes looked over the sword yet again.

"But you don't live in Hyrule…."

"Fine, the Ice Queen of the Great Sea, happy?"

"Yes." Link chuckled a little, "So this sword, what's up with it?" Anca shrugged flipping her note book shut.

"I don't know, but it pulled up that big rock thing with it." putting her pens away in the little back she'd got from Linebeck when she little. Despite what people thought of him, he was nice, just cheap when it came to people. How ever, this bag wasn't just any bag. It was Anca's mother's bag, in a trade someone had stole it from her. Linebeck found it while in another port on one of the far islands. Anca smiled remembering just how much he'd paid to get the bag back for her. After all, it was the last thing she had from her mother before she died. Anca always knew Linebeck had a thing for her mom, weird maybe, but cute at the same time. Sighing to herself she stood, "Either way I'm sure they'll sell it off to some rich snob, but I think Zelda should get it. It's got old Hylian markings all over it."

"Like how old are we talking?" he wondered.

"Before the Great Sea old maybe older than the Hero of Time."  
"Woa, that's old!" Link reached out to touch it, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch it!"

"But you were touching it!"

"You tend to break things I care for."

"I told you I didn't mean to break the pot!" Anca narrowed her eyes at him, which he flinched away from.

"Link Benjamin Loft the 8th, you do not even need to bring that up with all the pots you've broken in the past."

"Eeep!" Link backed away faster than a dog slapped by a cat.

"Now, I'm going to go ask my dad if I can't have Zelda look at it first or something." turning, her dark red chin length layered hair spun around her face while the long waist length braids bouncing as she walked away.

Link sat his ears twitching at the deck door slammed shut. Grinning ear to ear he stumbled back over to the sword. His head snapping to the door making sure she wasn't coming back, he smirked and poked the sword once then again.

Deep within, the sword pulsed, Link felt his heart skip a beat. His blue eyes gazed upon the sword with amazement. Something compelled him to touch it again, even wrap his hand around the hilt. Before he knew what happened, he'd pulled the sword from the rock. A strong blast of power threw him back into the wooden walls of the boat. His body in shir pain, as if his arms and lend where being ripped from his body. Tears fell from his shot blood red eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he curled up whimpering.

"Finally, finally someone broke the seal." Link could hear a voice, he cracked his eyes open. Blurred by his tears he gazed upon the man. Long pale purple hair, skin that looked as if he's drowned, a purple tint to it. The man looked around the room before looking at Link, "And would had thought you'd be this stupid to pull the sword yet again." he laughed, the man's red eyes digging into Link like swords. Link was scared and in far too much pain to move. The man raised his hand, wind began to blow threw out the room rising Link into the air. "But a promise is a promise, I swore to kill you if I ever was freed again, I intend on keeping that promise!" he picked up the sword from the ground, "What better way to kill you than with than your own weapon that had brought me so much pain!"

He ran at Link sword aimed right for his heart. But the sword shattered before it could even are near Link. The man's eyes widened, the sword was so old that it could no longer retain it's shape for such harsh things. Hissing he pulled Link by his caller blowing a hole in the door walking threw onto the deck where, Anca, Lineback, and her father were talking. All three turned to the man and silence hung over them. Anca was the first to speak, "Who the fuck are you?" then her eyes finally landed on the passed out Link. "Hey, what are you doing with him!?" the man narrowed his eyes, not really wanting to deal with bratting little girls at the moment. Shooting a blast of wind at them, Linebeck clung to her father's leg while he clung to the railing. Anca tough, never moved, in fact she stood totally still. This puzzled the man, well till he felt freezing cold ice crawling up his legs. "Shit." he cursed and flew up into the air pulling Link with him.

Anca ran jumping off the deck freezing the waters below her running after him. Her father screamed at her, but she ignored, all her thoughts on making sure Link was okay. "James." Linebeck placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and pointed to the deck. Words spelled in ice, "Let her go, she can take care of her self." James sighed and nodded.

"Back to Hyrule to tell the Princess then."

Anca was trailing close behind the man, somewhere in her mind, she swore she knew him. Yet she couldn't place it. Using the waves like stairs she slowly made her way higher and higher, closer and closer. Jumping with all her might, she grabbed on to his leg, ice flowing from her and like water spilling from a glass. Trying to shake her off they feel to the ground of a island. Anca kicked him in the head pulling Link from his grasp trying to get away as fast as she could freezing the water. What she wasn't expecting was for him to take hold of her hair pulling her back slamming into the ground. Anca splashed water at him freezing his feet into the old wet. He hissed taking a sharp piece of ice going to stab her. Link-who and finally awoken- kicked the man in his back pulling Anca away. Anca was panting, fear in her eyes that she nearly had died. No waiting another moment she grabbed Link's hand pulling him away running back across the frozen sea. Using the wind to pull her back, Anca panic and ripped the small warp gate from her next mumbling a spell throwing it as it formed into the gate. She pushed Link thru, "Anca!" he cried reaching for her hand as he fell thru the gate closing taking the charm with it.

The man screamed in anger at her actions, "You brat!" the winds died down as the ice slowly melted.

"No, my name is Anca, Anca Picori Brenning and you asshole or will that name work?" he was shocked by her middle name, but hid his shock.  
"I am Vaati, you'd do well to remember it." he hissed, though he questioned her as she snapped around eyeing the sky.

**A/N: I don't know where I'm really going with this, I was meant to be writing a new chapter for my stories on DA. But that doesn't mean I'm only going to leave it as this one chapter. It might not be long though. **

**Also, sorry about the name change again. Someone found me again that I don't want to find me. *coughcreepystalkeroldfriendscough***

**If you want, and can have a look at my fanfictions on my DA, MercyTheFox.**


End file.
